


Token

by amathela



Category: She's The Man
Genre: F/F, International Day of Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She tells herself it's for charity.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Token

Olivia tells herself she's not clutching the ticket in her hand a little too tightly; that her palms aren't sweaty, her heart isn't beating a little too fast, her mouth hasn't gone suddenly dry.

Then she reaches the front of the line, and she knows it's a lie.

Duke is nowhere to be seen; she checked. Twice. Sebastian's gone, in London again; he'd left her a voice mail, thanked her for believing in him. There was a girl's voice somewhere in the background, _Sebastian,_ and Olivia hadn't been surprised at the wave of jealousy that never came.

In the booth, Viola's eyes go a little wide, and Olivia steps forward, nervous. Tells herself it's for charity.

"So," she says, and her voice is surprisingly calm. "Do I get a kiss?"


End file.
